Actuar
by MidoriUP
Summary: "Su amistad es suficiente, no necesito más" pensaban pero los celos existían, la necesidad de monopolizar estaba pero no hacían nada, no decían nada, solo dejaban pasar el tiempo y la oportunidad de estar juntos. (Resumen completo dentro)
1. Ante la Luna

**Actuar**

 **Resumen:**

Albus desconocía sus propios sentimientos por Scorpius pero los descubrió y sintió su alma caer a los pies.

Scorpius desconocía los sentimientos de Albus, pero cuando los descubrió no hizo nada, solo observar y pensar al respecto. Sin darse cuenta también descubrió sus propios sentimientos por Albus.

Pero Scorpius no decía nada y Albus no hacía nada, ambos se amaban, ambos eran correspondidos pero callaban.

"Su amistad es suficiente, no necesito más" pensaban pero los celos existían, la necesidad de monopolizar estaba pero no hacían nada, no decían nada, solo dejaban pasar el tiempo y la oportunidad de estar juntos.

 **Capítulos: 1/3**

 **Ante la Luna**

La noche se convirtió en calma, mientras que una respiración ajena endulzaba el ambiente. Albus suspiró sobre la cama de dos plazas en la que descansaba y clavando la mirada hacia adelante, se ahincó un poquito más a su lado; donde yacía placida y cómodamente dormido Scorpius. Observó con detenimiento las facciones de su mejor amigo, como memorizando cada detalle de su tez, desde el mentón a las doradas pestañas. Y pensando en cuanto disfrutaba estar así, levantó una mano para posarla directamente sobre la piel, sin embargo se detuvo centímetros de hacer contacto. Acarició el aire y dejó las huellas allí, arrastradas hacía la nada. El chico Potter retomó la pose inicial, de costado y apoyando un brazo bajo la almohada mientras sostenía su propio abdomen con el sobrante.

Un viento frio entró por el ventanal, que en algún momento de la tarde olvidó cerrar. Las cortinas se movieron a su paso, invitando a algunas estrellas a acompañarlo. La luna, en cambio, yacía brillando a través de las telas antes de que estas siquiera se lo permitieran. La noche era oscura pero también brillante y hermosa. Albus se vio pequeño ante tanto encanto, de manera que cerró sus ojos negándose a seguir sintiéndose así; como la pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas. Deseó a pesar de aquello, que Scorpius estuviera despierto para notar la belleza del afuera, incluso aunque él estuviera de espaldas al paisaje.

Sus orbes verdes volvieron a abrirse, nuevamente, atraído por la figura del otro joven. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que descansara cuando el rubio ya había caído en las redes de los sueños, cuando se acostaron hacía dos horas atrás. Él también intentó descansar obteniendo a cambia vagos resultados de lo que podría ser un sueño, puesto que jamás logró dormirse por completo, sintiendo que hasta el lejano murmullo de lo pavorreales del abuelo de Scorpius podrían despertarlo. Entonces se frustró, negándose a dormir si no fuese porque su cuerpo se lo exigiese. Y esta vez no lo hacía.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama evitando despertar a su amigo. Sintiendo un peso menos liberó un suspiro una vez salió al balcón de la habitación de Scorpius. Se acercó a la baranda y descansó contra ella. Miró la profundidad de la noche perdiéndose en la lejanía, viendo todo y nada a la vez.

Estaban a mitad de las vacaciones, pronto comenzarían su último año en Hogwarts. Albus pasaba unos días en la mansión de su amigo mientras sus padres y sus hermanos disfrutaban estar en la madriguera. Albus quería estar con su familia pero no pudo negarle el capricho al rubio. Scorpius y Albus se volvieron amigos desde el mismo instante que se conocieron en el expreso que los llevaría a Hogwarts en su primer años, desde entonces era inseparables.

Los días con el rubio pasaban demasiado rápido para malestar del joven Potter. El chico era feliz pasando las tardes con su mejor amigo, reír junto a él, molestarlo, dejar que lo molestara, estudiar, todo era divertido junto a Scorpius. Pero una vez terminaran las vacaciones y comenzasen su ultimo año comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para despedirse. Ya no podría tener sus escapadas a la mansión Malfoy, ni mucho menos podría arrastrar de vez en cuando a Scorpius a la madriguera. En cuanto salieran de Hogwarts paro no volver más, por lo menos como estudiante, su amistad acabaría. Y eso a Albus lo aterraba, estar sin Scorpius sería como estar sin aire, o peor, sin corazón.

El chico enterró las manos en sus cabellos mientras libera un pequeño quejido si seguía ese hilo de pensamientos se perdería por horas. No quería ser pesimista pero sabía que faltaba poco para que perdiera a Scorpius, después de todo el rubio iría a estudiar pociones a Francia. Él se quedaría como buen Potter y se convertiría en auror, no le disgustaba la idea pero ¿qué sería ser auror sin su mejor amigo para felicitarlo?

—¿Por qué me siento así? —preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

Sus pensamientos en ocasiones lo confundían, por qué lamentar tanto la partida de Scorpius si realmente lo quisiera podría mantener el contacto con él, pero una parte dentro de Albus le gritaba que eso no sería suficiente; quería más, mucho más. Deseaba monopolizar la atención del rubio, hacerlo suyo, que solo dependiese de él, viviese para él, que solo lo quisiese a él. Pero era imposible, Scorpius tenía, sueños, metas y planes; no era quien para interponerse.

—Lo quiero para mí, solo para mi —susurró esta vez mirando directamente a la luna.

La luna se apiadó de aquella alma confusa y con su luz radiante brindó entendimiento a aquel joven que dudaba de sus sentimientos.

"Lo quiero para mí" repitió en su mente.

"Lo deseo" expresó su lujuria.

—Lo amo —susurró desde lo más profundo de su corazón sintiendo como poco a poco su mirada comenzaba a empañarse por las lagrimas—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Amo a Scorpius, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya.

Ante la luna desahogo el dolor que sentía en su corazón por ser idiota y no haber comprendido sus sentimientos antes. Ante ella dejó salir su dolor por no poder hacer nada. Ante su hermosura se odio por ser un cobarde y no atreverse a decirle lo que realmente sentía.


	2. Desde ese día

**Resumen:**

Albus desconocía sus propios sentimientos por Scorpius pero los descubrió y sintió su alma caer a los pies.

Scorpius desconocía los sentimientos de Albus, pero cuando los descubrió no hizo nada, solo observar y pensar al respecto. Sin darse cuenta también descubrió sus propios sentimientos por Albus.

Pero Scorpius no decía nada y Albus no hacía nada, ambos se amaban, ambos eran correspondidos pero callaban.

"Su amistad es suficiente, no necesito más" pensaban pero los celos existían, la necesidad de monopolizar estaba pero no hacían nada, no decían nada, solo dejaban pasar el tiempo y la oportunidad de estar juntos.

 **Capítulos: 2/3**

 **Desde ese día**

Scorpius sentía el incesante movimiento a su lado. Se hacía el dormido porque sabía de antemano lo fastidiosos que se portaría Albus si descubría que permanecía despierto. Sinceramente, tenía curiosidad, por lo general el chico se quedaba dormido nada más tocar la cama. Sintió una incómoda sensación recorrerle entero, sabía que Albus lo miraba fijamente, pero no reiría no se delataría. Sintió al chico quedarse inmóvil y sonrió complacido, al fin se había resignado a quedarse dormido. Se dispuso a intentar quedar inconsciente por el sueño pero el movimiento a su lado reanudó. Con todas sus fuerzas evitó fruncir el ceño pero cuando sintió que Albus se levantaba no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"¿Qué le pasa al idiota hoy?" pensó.

Entreabrió uno de sus parpados para inspeccionar el perímetro encontrándose solo en la cama. Se reincorporó y buscó al chico con la mirada. Al no verlo liberó un suspiró. Salió de la cama y se asomó discretamente al balcón. Dejó caer los hombros al ver al chico allí, como idiota pensando estupideces. Se acercó e intentó tocarle el hombro para jugarle una broma, pero se congeló antes de tocarlo.

—¿Por qué me siento así?

Scorpius alzó una ceja en desconcierto por las palabras de su amigo. Regresó la mano junto a su torso esperando a que el chico continuase hablando.

—Lo quiero para mí, solo para mí.

Scorpius sonrió de lado. El rubio, sinceramente, pensaba que el chico había notado su presencia y se desahogaba con él. Iba a comentar lo idiota que era por pensar en quien sabe quién a esas horas de la noche cuando la siguiente frase lo dejó helado en su sitio.

—Lo amo… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Amo a Scorpius, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya.

Sintió su boca desencajarse. El pánico lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Antes de que Albus voltease y notase su presencia se apresuró a regresar al interior de su habitación. Se arrojó a la cama y se enrolló como una oruga entre las sabanas. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía sus mejillas calientes.

"Dijo que me amaba, ¡a mí!" pensó con pánico. Inevitablemente comenzó a repasar los años que llevaban siendo amigos, buscando un gesto, una acción, una frase lo que sea que le dijese que el chico se sentía de esa manera hacía él.

"Estúpido Albus, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?" pensó confundido. Sus acciones nunca mostraron más allá que una amistad. Eso era lo que veía en el moreno, un amigo, un confidente a quien podía contarle lo que fuera, un cómplice con quien jugar bromas. Repentinamente se sintió mal, siempre le contaba a Albus con detalle lo que hacía con sus parejas. Quiso golpearse la frente, ahora comprendía porque Albus detestaba que cambiase a cada rato de pareja "Estaba celoso, eran celos" pensó el chico comprendiendo.

"¿Qué puedo decirle?" pensó Scorpius.

Sintió el peso de Albus cuando se acostó a su lado. Una desagradable sensación de mareo se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Liberó un suspiró para calmarse. Meditó por unos instantes, Albus nunca le había dicho algo directamente por lo tanto él no lo haría. Actuaría como si nunca hubiese escuchado a Albus sobre lo que sentía por él.

El bullicio a su alrededor lo molestaba. Miraba impaciente el reloj, faltaba media hora para que el tren partiese. Miró a su alrededor, sus padres estaba platicando pasos más atrás con los matrimonios Zabini y Nott. Al otro lado Sebastián Nott y Amanda Zabini intercambiaban un fogoso beso a escondida de sus padres. Rodó los ojos, sus amigos de la infancia eran un caso, ellos eran los únicos que creían que nadie sabía lo suyo.

—¡Scorp! —gritaron a su espalda.

Giró para ver como Albus se acercaba corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —preguntó Scorpius sintiendo como Albus lo apretaba más de lo necesario.

—Tratando de matarte ¿qué no es obvio? Me has tenido abandonado todo este tiempo —dijo el más bajo separándose del rubio.

—Estaba ocupado —dijo el rubio.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Albus rodando los ojos—. Como sea, quería decir que mi padre…

Albus se vio interrumpido por una chica que se acercó a ellos mirando el suelo con las mejillas rojas. El moreno alzó una ceja mientras que Scorpius la miraba indiferente.

—Ma-Malfoy —dijo con voz entrecortada—. M-me preguntaba s-si quería ir c-conmigo en el t-tren —preguntó la chica llena de nervios.

Scorpius la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo luego miró a Albus a su lado quien hacía su propia evaluación.

—Lo siento, pero no será posible —dijo el rubio a la chica.

La chica disimuló mal su desanimo antes de disculparse y despedirse vagamente.

Albus se colgó de su cuello.

—¿¡Qué has hecho, idiota!? Era bastante linda —riñó Albus.

Scorpius miró confundido a su amigo. Detalló su rostro y descubrió que detrás de esa sonrisa burlona y expresión picara había un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar el dolor. En ese momento descubrió cuan idiota e insensible era, la mirada de Albus había perdido completamente el brillo.

—Por qué no te la quedas tú —sugirió el rubio.

—Que va, la chica te prefiere a ti ¡es obvio! Escucha, si decides intentarlo con ella no dudes en pedirme ayuda para intentar ligártela. En un chasquido estará comiendo de tú mano —comentó Albus separándose de Scorpius.

El rubio meditó unos segundos sus siguientes palabras.

—No planeo salir con nadie este año, me concentraré en mis estudios —dijo el rubio, parte mentira parte verdad.

—¡Entiendo! Así que tendré que conformarme con mis compañeros de casa —dijo Albus disimulando muy mal su desanimo.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, provocar las reacciones de Albus era divertido. "¿Cómo no me di cuentas antes? Es muy obvio" pensó.

—Dije que no saldré con nadie, pero tú no estás incluido en eso. Solo me concentraré en mis estudios y… en ti.

Albus miró boquiabierto a Scorpius pero se recompuso rápidamente antes de palmearle el hombro a Scorpius y decirle un vago "te veo en el tren" antes de girar su pasos y alejarse con prisa.

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa al notar la punta de las orejas de Albus rojos, apostaría lo que fuera a que en ese momento Albus estaba sonrojado.

"Que divertido" pensó antes de acercarse a sus padres para despedirse. Ese año sería muy interesante.

Estaban en la biblioteca, había pasado una semana desde que las clases reanudaron. Albus se quejaba sobre no entender algo de Runa Antiguas. Mientras que Scorpius hacía un reporte para la clase de DCAO.

—¡No entiendo! —gimió frustrado Albus.

Scorpius miró a su amigo momentáneamente y una idea se le ocurrió, se levantó de su asiento rodeó la mesa y se colocó detrás de Albus; se inclinó muy cerca de su rostro y dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó.

Escuchó como Albus carraspeaba y notó como se esforzaba en mirar el libro fijamente.

—E-esta parte —dijo el chico señalando con una temblorosa mano la parte que no entendía.

El rubio sonrió de lado con sutileza colocó su propia mano sobre la de Albus y la deslizó por las líneas del texto. Se inclinó un poco más y habló justamente sobre el oído de Albus.

—Debes leer esta parte antes del siguiente párrafo, de lo contrario no lo entenderás.

—Y-ya veo —dijo Albus finalizando con una sonrisa nerviosa—. M-me tengo que ir —dijo antes de cerrar los libros y guardar sus cosas.

Scorpius se alejó y vio como Albus se marchaba.

—¡Al! —Llamó, el mencionado giró—. Nos vemos —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza disfrutando el sonrojo y el seco asentimiento que le dedicó su amigo.

"Definitivamente, divertido; aunque, también es un poco adorable" pensó con risa regresando a su asiento para continuar con sus deberes.

Estaba en el gran comedor comiendo tranquilamente con Sebastián y Amanda en la mesa de su casa cuando Albus se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó el Gryffindor al grupo.

Scorpius utilizó a Albus como espaldar ya que estaba detrás de sí.

—¡Hola! —respondió el rubio inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás para mirar desde abajo a Albus.

Sonrió de lado cuando notó que Albus recorría con la mirada su rostro y cuello.

—¿Q-qué estás h-haciendo? —preguntó el Gryffindor alejando al rubio de su cuerpo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros antes de correrse para que Albus se sentase juntó a él.

—¿Te botaron de tú mesa? —preguntó Sebastián mirando de reojo a su rubio amigo.

Amanda no dijo nada pero miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Scorpius.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¡No! Solo quería estar aquí. El estúpido de Lysander acosa a mi hermana —gruñó por lo bajo Albus.

—Mmmm, ¿ya desayunaste? —preguntó Scorpius ignorando el comentario anterior de Albus.

Albus negó.

—Bueno, es que Lily es bastante guapa —dijo Amanda mirando con extrañeza como Scorpius tomaba un plato vacío y servía un poco de comida antes de ofrecérselo a Albus quien lo recibió con sospecha antes de agradecer por lo bajo.

—Sé qué es guapa, pero el tipo no me cae muy bien que se diga —dijo Albus antes de morder una de las tostadas que Scorpius había colocado en su plato.

—Y además es idiota, recuerdo que ella babeaba el suelo por donde caminaba el chico Lupin —dijo Sebastián antes de tomar de su taza con té.

—Sí, incluso creo que salen pero qué se le hace —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros mientras untaba chocolate en una de las tostadas.

—Tienes que cuidarla, es tu hermana —dijo Amanda inclinándose sobre Sebastián para tomar la mermelada de fresas.

—¡Lo sé! Pero la estúpida me manda a volar nada más me acerco para decirle que Lysander no es una blanca paloma —comentó con fastidio antes de morder la tostada con chocolate.

Albus masticaba tranquilamente ignorando que en la comisura de sus labios había una gota de chocolate. Pero Scorpius sí que la noto. Sin sutileza obligó a Albus a mirarlo (quien por cierto lo estaba dejando de lado solo por hablar con Sebastián y Amanda) y deslizó su dedo índice por el labio inferior de Albus arrastrando el chocolate.

—Ten más cuidado cuando comes —dijo Scorpius antes de llevar el resto de chocolate a su boca y chupar su dedo sin apartar la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos verdes de Albus.

Sebastián miró boquiabierto a Scorpius y Amanda miró con brillos en los ojos a Albus y a Scorpius. El chico Potter comenzó a toser descontroladamente sintiendo como un calor se extendía desde su ingle hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Miró a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Scorpius!?

—Dime —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona tomando la taza de café.

Albus abrió la boca para decir algo pero los murmullos a su alrededor lo hicieron voltear para ver como Lysander besaba a su hermana, quien intentaba apartarlo sin lograrlo.

El rojo de vergüenza en el rostro de Albus pasó a uno lleno de furia. Se levantó dispuesto a matar de ser necesario, Scorpius lo secundo y luego siguieron Amanda y Sebastián.

Albus llegó en dos zancadas junto al chico y apartó a Lysander con fuerza empujándolo, causando que cayera al suelo. Amanda tiró del brazo de Lily mientras que le dirigía una fiera mirada al rubio que se había atrevido a forzar a la pelirroja. Los Weasley no tardaron en levantarse y colocarse detrás del grupo. Dominique y Molly rodearon inmediatamente a Amanda y a Lily para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Lysander se reincorporó y miró con altanería al grupo. A los pocos minutos a su lado estaba su hermano y sus amigos. El comedor estaba en silencio, expectante a la batalla que se avecinaba.

—Fue una idea estúpida hacer eso —gruñó Albus.

—Ella también lo deseaba —comentó mordaz el chico.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —gritó indignada Lily caminando hasta él—. Para tu puñetera información tengo novio —dijo entre dientes la pelirroja.

—No pareciera, por la forma en que la pasas conmigo…

Albus iba a golpear al chico por humillar a su hermana de aquella manera pero Scorpius se le adelantó. El rubio estampó su puño contra el rostro de Lysander.

—No vales la pena para que use mi magia o para que Albus sea quien te golpee. Mira a tu alrededor idiota, tienes todas las de perder no te la des de… machito —dijo Scorpius antes de girarse y mirar a Lily quien apretaba los puños.

Ignoró a la pelirroja y se acercó a quien realmente le preocupaba.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó a Albus.

El chico lo ignoró y se acercó a su hermana, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para salir del gran comedor. Scorpius fue detrás de ellos.

—Scorpius regañará a Lily —dijo Molly negando antes de retornar a su mesa.

—Si no fuese por él estaría en malos paso, en ocasiones me pregunto si su hermano mayor es Scorpius y no James y Albus —dijo Dominique sentándose junto a su prima.

—Es mejor así, después de todo es el eterno amor de la vida de Albus —dijo Hugo con gracia.

—Sí, aunque ya va siendo hora de que estén juntos —agregó Molly con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué piensas, Amanda?

—Intervendré de ser necesario —dijo la mencionada con una mirada de superioridad.

—Tú no harás nada, no es tu asuntó —riñó Sebastián a su novia antes de tirar de ella para regresar a su mesa.

Fuera del gran comedor Albus abrazaba a su hermana quien escondía el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

—Yo no salgo con él, no hago nada con él —dijo Lily preocupada—. Si Teddy…

—Shhh, todos vimos lo que pasó él lo entenderá —dijo Albus dando suaves palmaditas en la espalada de su hermana.

—Lo siento, debí escucharte…

Albus se separó de su hermana y negó.

—Sí, debiste escucharlo —dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, Albus era demasiado condescendiente con su hermana—. Pero ahora todo está bien, no desobedezcas a tus hermanos, siempre te pasan estas cosas por eso —dijo el rubio acercándose a la pelirroja para tirar de una de sus mejillas—. Lo mismo fue cuando decidiste ignorar a James y te escapaste para ir a una fiesta donde todos eran mayores que tú y había mucho alcohol.

—Ya he pedido disculpas por…

—No las suficientes, James, Albus y Teddy terminaron en muchos problemas por ti. Crece, idiota —dijo Scorpius tirando con más fuerza de la mejilla de Lily.

—Ya, déjala —dijo Albus tomando la mano del rubio.

Lily sobó su mejilla y miró haciendo puchero a su hermano.

—Dile algo, el idiota es muy cruel conmigo —dijo Lily a su hermano.

—Lily, diga lo que le diga seguirá regañándote, es el único que lo hace sin miedo a perder una extremidad. Papá y mamá te tienen muy consentida —dijo Albus liberando un suspiro.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro indignada.

—Tienen qué, soy la princesa de la casa.

—Una princesa no es tan jodidamente irresponsable —dijo Scorpius esta vez dando un suave golpecito en la frente de Lily—. Ahora largo, ve a tus clases y no quiero más problemas o seré yo quien vaya con el chisme a tu padre sobre tu relación con Teddy.

—¡Eres insoportablemente idiota! —dijo Lily antes de girar y alejarse del par regañada.

—Tienes que decirme tu secreto para controlar a esa niña.

—El secreto está en tener mano dura, regañarla cuando es debido y premiarla cuando lo merezca —dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ni siquiera mi padre comprende cómo es que te obedece más a ti que a nosotros.

—Soy inmune a miradas de corderito degollado —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus miró fastidiado al rubio, bufó antes de alejarse.

"Aunque últimamente no puedo resistirme a tus miradas" pensó el rubio sintiendo su corazón acelerase repentinamente.

Era la noche previa a navidad y Scorpius había decidido pasarla en Hogwarts, Albus había imitado su accionar quedándose con él.

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando la media noche. Se sentían como dos niños pequeños, ambos estaban frente al gran árbol de navidad. Estaban ansiosos a la espera de la media noche.

—Nunca me cansaré de esto —dijo Albus con una infantil sonrisa.

Scorpius no dijo nada, en ese momento las campanadas resonaron anunciando la media noche. Albus soltó un chillido de emoción al ver como los regalos aparecían poco a poco. Eran los regalos que enviaron los padres de los que aún permanecían en Hogwarts, siempre era de aquella manera. A la media noche los regalos simplemente aparecían. En casa solía sentarse con sus hermanos pero desde que pasó navidad en Hogwarts en tercer año hacía eso con Scorpius.

El rubio miró embelesado las facciones de Albus. Su mirada brillaba y su sonrisa era resplandeciente. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes. Se cabeza dio vueltas y le costaba respirar. Miró los regalos sorprendido, se había perdido el momento pero no se arrepentía, nunca había prestado atención a la reacción de Albus y ahora que lo había hecho se dio cuenta de algo.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de Albus" pensó sintiendo como su acelerado corazón latía dolorosamente.

Albus se levantó del suelo y se acercó para buscar sus regalos.

—¡Scorp! Ven —dijo emocionado el moreno.

Scorpius asintió a penas. Se acercó y buscó con lentitud sus regalos turbado por el descubrimiento. Recibió de sus padres un kit de costosos ingredientes para pociones y su corazón se detuvo. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Albus aquella noche de luna llena.

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Amo a Scorpius, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya".

Comprendió el dolor que había en sus palabras, comprendió la incertidumbre, comprendió todo lo que sintió Albus en ese momento. "No quiero irme" pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Suspiró y calmó su respiración. No podía demostrar lo que sentía, no podía permitir que nada cambiase entre ellos.

Scorpius comprendió sobre todo, por qué Albus no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía.

Miedo, a ser rechazado, aunque sonase estúpido temía que eso sucediese.

Vergüenza, qué pensaría de él, era un idiota no podía evitar el sentimiento.

Es mejor así, su amistad es más importante.


	3. Juntos

**Actuar**

 **N/A: ¡** Lameeento la espera! Tuve exámenes y no tengo internet en mi residencia pero ahora que estoy en mi casa puedo actualizar.

 **Resumen:**

Albus desconocía sus propios sentimientos por Scorpius pero los descubrió y sintió su alma caer a los pies.

Scorpius desconocía los sentimientos de Albus, pero cuando los descubrió no hizo nada, solo observar y pensar al respecto. Sin darse cuenta también descubrió sus propios sentimientos por Albus.

Pero Scorpius no decía nada y Albus no hacía nada, ambos se amaban, ambos eran correspondidos pero callaban.

"Su amistad es suficiente, no necesito más" pensaban pero los celos existían, la necesidad de monopolizar estaba pero no hacían nada, no decían nada, solo dejaban pasar el tiempo y la oportunidad de estar juntos.

 **Capítulos: 3/3**

 **Juntos**

 _Cuando veas que no puedes soportar_

 _El vacío de la soledad,_

 _Si la fuerza sólo en tu saliva está,_

 _Aprende a actuar._

" _Tres tristes tigres"_

 _El Mago de Oz_

Había pasado el año, el último como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Scorpius no dijo nada y Albus no hizo nada. Se mantenían como amigos. Disfrutaron su amistad al máximo. A pesar de todo Scorpius continuó acercándose repentinamente a Albus, rozando su piel, inhalando su aroma, mirando su figura, recordado cada detalle que había memorizado de sus ojos. Lo que comenzó como un simple juego para provocar a Albus se volvió un arma de doble filo en cuando su libido despertó. Cuando se acercaba a Albus no podía evitar querer arrinconarlo contra la pared más cercana y besarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Albus disfrutó los acercamientos de Scorpius, no decía que era extraño, no decía que le gustaba, no lo apartaba. Disfrutaba el aliento del rubio junto a su oreja. Controlaba sus estremecimientos cuando la mano de Scorpius caía accidentalmente en su cadera. Escondía sus sonrojos cuando lo veía relamer sus labios, ignoraba las erecciones que le causaba la mirada de Scorpius. Aprendió a esconder el deseo y a simular la vergüenza.

Scorpius estaba en la mansión preparando lo que faltaba para mudarse a Francia. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismos. Eras un maldito cobarde y no podía negarlo. Solo dos palabras, solo dos puñeteras palabras eran necesarias para cambiar su relación con Albus " _me gustas_ ". Corto, sencillo y directo pero en ningún momento se había atrevido a decirlo, en ningún momento tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Albus estaba en su habitación mirando el techo. Sentía un terrible vació en su pecho, al día siguiente Scorpius partiría a Francia, al día siguiente él lo despediría. Se removió en la cama, sentía un dolor indescriptible. Restregó sus manos en sus parpados y de un momento a otro eso no fue suficiente para retener las lágrimas. Se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo como sus lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Se abrazó a si mismo tratando de mitigar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear cosas. Quería liberar su dolor. Todo el maldito año fue un cobarde, no se atrevió a hacer nada. Una simple acción podía cambiarlo todo, solo un beso, solo un beso le hubiese permitido mostrarle lo que sentía al rubio. Pero fue un cobarde, dudo, siempre dudo y ahora cargaría con las consecuencias y se preguntaría "¿Qué tal sí…".

Scorpius se acercó a la mesa donde tenía varios pergaminos regados. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella, tomó una pluma y la mojó en tinta. Dudó por un momento pero a la final deslizó la pluma sobre un trozo de pergamino en blanco y escribió.

"Mañana en la terminal, detenme no permitas que me marche".

El rubio observó las palabras y comprendió que era el verdadero deseo de su corazón. Tomó el pergamino y cerró los ojos tras releerlo un par de veces. Sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento incendió el pergamino. Golpeó la mesa y sin poder contenerse arrojó todo al suelo.

Albus miró la pequeña foto que tenía entre sus manos. En ella salían él y Scorpius después de un partido de Quidditch. Ambos reían mientras Albus empujaba a Scorpius. Acarició las facciones del rubio, quería detenerlo pero no se atrevía, no podía.

Amanda abrazaba llorosa a Scorpius. Sebastián miraba a todos lados menos al rubio, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría igual que su novia.

Scorpius miraba a sus amigos pero no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Albus, aun no había llegado y faltaba poco para que su trasladador se activase.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó Albus a lo lejos.

El rubio sintió como el alivio se instalaba en su pecho. Por un instante pensó que el chico no iría a despedirlo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Me quedé dormido —dijo avergonzado el chico.

Scorpius miró detenidamente a Albus y notó que tenía la nariz roja y los parpados algo hinchados.

"Estuvo llorando" pensó el rubio. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a Albus y tomó con delicadeza su rostro. Albus miró a Scorpius y sintió como sus lágrimas asomaban nuevamente.

"No te vayas" quería gritarle el moreno, pero no podía, las palabras se negaban a salir empeñadas en morir en sus labios.

"Detenme" deseaba el rubio, no era capaz de quedarse si Albus no se lo pedía.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó exasperada Amanda.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron a mirar a la única chica del grupo.

—¿Amanda? ¿Cariño, qué hablamos? —dijo Sebastián con el ceño fruncido.

La chica bufó.

—Estoy cansada de que se la pasen haciéndose ojitos y ninguno tenga los cojones suficiente para hacerle frente a lo que sienten —dijo la Slytherin disgustada.

—¡Amanda! —exclamó Sebastián—. Te he dicho más de una vez que esa no es la forma en que debas hablar. Y lo que hagan ellos es su puto problema.

—¡Pero Sebastián!, han desperdiciado el tiempo cuando bien pudieron follar por todo Hogwarts.

—¡Amanda Zabini!

—¡Sebastián Nott!

Albus miró a Scorpius sorprendido y el rubio le regresó una mirada similar. Ambos miraron el suelo sin saber que hacer.

—¡maldición! ¡Bésense de una jodida vez! O los pegaré de los labios con un jodido hechizo hasta que decidan de una puta vez a ser sinceros el uno con el otro ¿¡Quedo claro, maldita sea!?

—Amanda.

—Cállate, Sebastián —siseó la chica tan bajo que su novio sintió un escalofrió desagradable, esa mirada gritaba problemas—. Tú y Tú —dijo Amanda señalando al rubio y al moreno—. Vayan a Francia los dos, quédense aquí, mantengan el contacto cada quien estudiando lo suyo ¡lo que sea que decidan! Pero hablen de una puta vez ¡Ya! Estoy harta de ver como babean el uno por el otro. ¡Es patético! No quiero ni imaginar las pajas que se deben haber hecho pensando en el otro —Albus se sonrojó escandalosamente mientras que Scorpius desvió la mirada—. Ahora, no me interesa si perderás el trasladador puedes irte otro día. Ahora coge a Albus llévatelo a la mansión, enciérrense en tú cuarto y follen como locos hasta que estén cansados. Hablen, díganse lo mucho que se ama —dijo la chica rodando los ojos con teatralidad—. Y luego vengan a mi y bésenme los pies y digan lo genial que soy por juntarlos de una puta vez ¿quedo claro?

—Amanda eres imposible —se quejó bajito Sebastián sintiendo vergüenza ajena por las palabras de la chica.

—Cállate —siseó amanda—. Si no fuera por mi estos idiotas… —la chica dejó la frase al aire mirando a la futura pareja (esperaba) que no sabía donde meterse—. Andando ellos tiene cosas que hacer y tu y yo hablaremos —dijo esta vez a su novio—, te diré de ante mano que no será una charla muy bonita —agregó en un siseo la chica tirando de su novio que veía peligrar su preciada vida sexual.

—Pero Amanda, ellos tenían que resolverlo por sí mismos —comentó el chico dejándose tirar d su novia.

—Calladito te vez más bonito, no tientes mi paciencia Sebastián porque cuando se acabe no será nada bonito, créeme.

Albus miró el piso como lo más interesante del mundo. Se sentía avergonzado, descubierto y humillado. Sintió como Scorpius lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él.

—¿S-Scorpius? ¿Q-Qué haces?

—¿No escuchaste a Amanda? Te llevo a mi casa.

—A-a t-tú casa —tartamudeó el moreno recordando las palabras de la Slytherin.

Scorpius en cuanto llegó a la zona de chimeneas, tiró de Albus y cayó en el recibidor de la mansión. Sus padres quedaron estáticos al verlos.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó confundido Draco.

Astoria miró a Albus quien tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos.

—Se gentil cariño —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llevándose a rastras a su esposo.

Scorpius sonrió, su madre era más astuta que su padre en algunos aspectos.

En cuento estuvo dentro de su habitación cerró la puerta y miró a Albus. El chico se abrazó a si mismo y miró acusador al rubio.

—¿Q-qué vas a h-hacer, p-pervertido? —Preguntó el chico sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso.

Scorpius no dijo nada solo se acercó al chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Albus y respiró con fuerza. Canela, sol y bosque, eso era lo que le venía a la mente.

Recordó las palabras de Amanda, pensar que su amiga tuvo que decirle todo aquello lo hacía sentir inútil y estúpido. Conocía de antemano los sentimientos de Albus, su proceder fue más que absurdo y sin sentido.

—¿Scorpius?...

—Di que quieres que me quede —dijo el chico contra el cuello de Albus.

Albus enmudeció. Scorpius se separó del chico y lo miró al rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres…

—¿No quieres que me quede?

—¡Sí! —se apresuró a decir Albus sonrojándose por su arrebato—. Pero… ¿por qué quieres que te pida eso?

—Porque si no lo haces no tendré una razón para quedarme —dijo sincero el rubio.

Albus mordió su labio inferior y miró el piso sin saber que hacer.

Scorpius tomó con suavidad el mentón del chico y lo obligó a encararlo.

—Por favor… —suplicó el Slytherin sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora.

Albus sintió como sus traviesas lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

—N-no te vayas, no m-me dejes —dijo entrecortado Albus aferrándose a Scorpius.

El rubio enrolló entre sus brazos a Albus.

—No lo haré, no me iré y definitivamente no te dejaré.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho, siempre… yo… quería…. Te a… te a-amo —dijo Albus contra el cuello de Scorpius.

Scorpius alejó a Albus de sí para mirarlo un instante, a los ojos llorosos, antes de atacar sus labios. El más bajó gimió con soltura dentro del beso. Tanto tiempo anhelo esos labios, tanto tiempo deseo beber los suspiros del rubio.

Scorpius recorría la cavidad de Albus con su lengua, con desespero, se aferraba a sus caderas con miedo a perderlo, con miedo a que todo fuera una ilusión. Albus se aferraba al cuello de Scorpius tirando de sus dorados cabellos.

Rompieron el beso y se miraron. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, sus manos temblaban, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Scorpius se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez junto sus labios con delicadeza, disfrutando el momento. Ahora que toda la situación era real podía permitirse ir lento, saborear a Albus, recorrerlo enteró. Sus manos acariciaron las caderas contrarias y sintió al de ojos verdes estremecerse bajo su tacto.

—Scor… scorpi —jadeó Albus cuando el rubio desvió sus labios hasta su cuello.

—Al… mi Al —siseó el rubio contra el cuello contrario antes de deslizar su lengua por la piel suave y tersa.

Albus tembló enteró. Las sensaciones eran mejor de lo que una vez imaginó, el tacto de Scorpius era suave pero ardiente. El Slytherin juntó sus caderas y ambos jadearon, sus erecciones estaban listas para lo que fuera.

Albus tiró del cabello del rubio para atacar sus labios. Scorpius deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa del más bajo, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba todo de él.

Scorpius le arrebató la camisa. Albus no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo hasta que lo dejó con el pecho al descubierto.

Caminaron a ciegas, entre besos y tirones de ropa hasta la cama. En cuanto calló, Albus abrió las piernas y Scorpius se acomodó entre ellas. Ambos gimieron tras el roce. El rubio se reincorporó buscó su varita y desapareció el resto de las prendas. Sabía que iban rápido, pero era lo que necesitaban para sentirse, para saber que era real; ya tendría tiempo suficiente para desvestir a Albus con mesura. Ambos jadearon cuando sus hombrías se encontraron sin barreras.

Albus dirigió sus manos a sus miembros y los juntó para comenzar a acariciarlos. Scorpius lo ayudó a la vez que dejaba caer su boca sobre uno de sus pezones. Besó, lamió y chupó la piel del pecho de Albus. Recorrió la piel llenándola de chupetones y mordidas hasta la clavícula derecha donde mordió con suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca, continuó el recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios. Albus recibió la boca de Scorpius con ansias.

—Voy… voy a —intentaba decir Albus entre el beso, pero las emociones eran tan fuertes que no podía gesticular una oración completa.

—Hazlo, y-yo también —dijo el rubio antes de volverlo a besar profundamente.

El movimiento de sus manos se volvió errático pero no por ello menos placentero. Ambos ahogaron sus gritos de placer en la boca del otro. Continuaron la caricia mientras se vaciaban, intentando que el orgasmo se prolongara. Se miraron, y sonrieron sintiendo sus mentes aun borrachas por el placer. El Gryffindor sonrió y Scorpius correspondió dejando caer su frente sobre la de él.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el chico ojos verdes.

—Sí, más que bien.

Scorpius se dejó caer junto a Albus y lo atrajo en un posesivo abrazo. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Parecemos un par de viejos, no duramos nada —dijo Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

—Se menos adorable y yo tal vez pueda durar más.

Albus colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, échame la culpa a mí.

Scorpius no dijo nada solo acercó sus labios a los de Albus para besarlo perezosamente. Sonrió y disfrutó las caricias que le brindaba el mayor.

—Albus… —llamó Scorpius, el mencionado miró los ojos que tanto amaba en espera, el rubio acarició los labios con los propios _._

—¿Sí?

Scorpius se permitió perderse en la mirada de Albus. Llevó una de sus manos hasta una de las mejillas sonrojadas de él y la acarició con vehemencia. Desvío la caricia hasta el labio inferior del chico antes de depositar un dulce beso.

—¿Scorp?

—Te amo…

Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿D-Disculpa?

—Te amo —repitió volviendo a besar a Albus.

Albus se dejó hacer pensando en las posibilidades de que aquello fuera un sueño. Repasó aquella mañana y por más que trató no pudo recordar como había despertado. "Eso debe ser" pensó sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas "aun estoy en mi casa, dormido. Aun no he despertado, aun no me he despedido de Scorpius" pensó con verdadera agonía. El pánico poco a poco fue subiendo por su pecho hasta instalarse en la garganta consiguiendo que soltara un sollozo.

Scorpius se separó preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estoy soñando verada? Esto no es más que un sueño producto de mí desesperado amor no correspondido por ti.

—¿Qué?

Scorpius miró sorprendido al chico. Albus tenía una expresión terrible, el miedo y el pánico estaba reflejado en ella. Scorpius tomó una de las manos del chico y las llevó a su propio pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

—¿Lo sientes? Preguntó, Albus cerró los ojos—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Al?.

El mencionado abrió lentamente los parpados y miró el rostro preocupado de Scorpius.

—¿Scorp…

—Esta así, por ti, porque estas aquí, conmigo. Esta así porque estamos _juntos_ al fin.

—¿No estoy soñando? —preguntó temiendo por la respuesta.

—No, te prometo que no es un sueño. Es real.

—Pero…

Scorpius no dejó a Albus hablar.

—Idiota —dijo con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en demostrar lo estúpido que eres?

La expresión de miedo de Albus fue sustituida por una mueca indignada.

—¡Estúpido, se supone que estoy sufriendo! ¿Así es como tratas al chico que dices amar? ¡Insensible!

—Ya has vuelto a ser el idiota de siempre —dijo Scorpius incorporándose en la cama.

—¡Scorpius! —dijo Albus sentándose junto al chico dejando salir un puchero—. Consiénteme.

Scorpius alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y miró al chico con una expresión que decía "eres idiota o lo interpretas bien".

Al ver que el puchero de no disminuía dejó salir un suspiro cansado, sin embargo, tiró de Albus para besarlo.

—Tienes, razón debo consentir a mi novio.

La sonrisa que Albus le dedicó fue suficiente para que Scorpius confirmara que ir a Francia no era una opción.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado este pedacito de mi corazón. Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. No olviden comentar así podré saber que pasa por esas cabecillas suyas llena de pensamientos interesantes.

 **Sin más que decir, se despide MidoriUP**


End file.
